


Red Lyrium Reaper

by Charling



Series: Wolven Mage [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dark, F/M, NSFW, Red Lyrium, Red Templars, Smut, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charling/pseuds/Charling
Summary: This is what happens to Elena in the year Michael and Dorian are sent into the future, (In Hushed Whispers) as part of the Heart of a Lion story!This should be read either before or after chapter 41. Unfortunately, I don't think it would make much sense as a standalone!It's really dark! A lot of hatred and wanting to die so be warned.





	Red Lyrium Reaper

Bring them back or I will rip you apart!   
Elena roared at Alexius through her magic with a snarl that rivalled even a dragon. The lesser mages around them were paralyzed from the strength of her shout. The Magister though merely smiled.   
“What have you done, Father?” Felix looked horrified at the space where Dorian and the Herald used to be.  
“Varric!” Cassandra whispered urgently, glancing at Alexius’ son. The dwarf nodded and aimed Bianca, but the movement was caught by Alexius.  
“You dare threaten my son?!” Without pause, he fired a magical bolt at Varric, sending him flying. Cassandra charged at Alexius, but was also sent flying.   
He forgot about the wolf though.  
Horror filled his eyes as he turned to Felix, whose neck was now in the jaws of the snarling animal. It wasn’t fear in his son’s eyes though.  
It was disappointment. He didn’t even try to struggle out of the wolf’s grasp.  
“I…” His weak voice was cut off with a gurgle as Elena tightened her grip. He couldn’t breathe.   
Her mercy disappeared with Michael.   
“Don’t! Stop this!” Alexius cried out.  
He dies Alexius! It can be quick and painless or I will make him suffer. Your choice.  
Elena released her grip ever so slightly and air reached Felix’s lungs with an audible gasp.   
Then she put the pressure back on.  
Bring them back!  
“I cannot! Stop! Don’t kill him!” Desperation filled the Magister’s voice. Elena growled, and blood trickled out of her jaws, dripping to the floor. Alexius snarled with fury.   
“You will pay for this.” He began casting, and Elena’s eyes widened.  
For it wasn’t her brother he was summoning.  
Pain filled Elena before she could understand what was happening.   
“Maker! Elena!” Varric shouted.   
“Until your dying breath, you will be my servant to destroy the very ones you love. The red lyrium will make you obey my every command!”  
“No…” Cassandra breathed. Elena barely heard over the singing that blasted through her mind. It felt like screeching metal. It hurt so much that she missed the crystals breaking through her skin. She felt the compulsion to obey. It grew stronger as the singing grew louder. She couldn’t even hope; the pain was too much.  
Only one thing to do then.   
Defiance slammed her jaws shut. Felix’s head fell to the floor.   
Alexius’ screaming was the last thing she heard as she blacked out. 

Elena was devoid of thoughts as her eyes opened, but confusion filled her as she eyed her surroundings. She expected to see Cullen’s sleepy smile beside her, almost hearing his husky voice as he grumbled a good morning to her. Instead she was alone in a dark, damp cell; bars lining the only way out. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of the dirt she was lying in. she tried lifting a hand, but it was a heavy leg and paw she moved.  
Still a wolf then.   
But something felt different, wrong. She felt too heavy; only barely able to lift her head off the sodden ground to look at herself. The sight made her grunt in surprise.   
She was covered in red lyrium crystals, bleeding heavily from where they grew from her.   
She became nauseous from the sight, but it was the feel of the invasion coursing through her body that made her wretch.   
“Father said you were awake now.” A lifeless voice said beyond the bars. It was as though the person was devoid of all emotions, much like the Tranquil from Redcliffe.   
The sudden memory burned through her and she recalled everything that happened since. She looked at the person beyond the bars and her eyes widened.  
No… Impossible.  
“Father wanted you to see what you did, and that you failed. For I live.”  
If Elena was human, she would be screaming. Felix was standing there, alive. A scar framed his neck where his grey head was reattached. His eyes were bloodshot and Elena’s sensitive nose picked up the smell of decomposition.   
“The Elder One is most generous, and soon he will bestow this generosity to you.” Felix limped away like a walking corpse. Elena backed into a corner of the cell and let her panic fill her.

Between her grief for her brother and her pain from the red lyrium, time had little meaning for Elena. She tortured herself more with ways she could have saved him, with the lyrium making it more painful to think with each passing moment. Soon, her own body begged her to stop. She closed her eyes from exhaustion, but every time she did the faces appeared.  
Her brother’s grin.  
Felix’s emotionless stare.  
Cullen’s gentle smile.  
It was the last face that hurt Elena the most. Was she every going to see him again? Would he try and save her?   
She never wanted a champion before, but now…  
She would give anything.   
She thought of seeing Cullen on the other side of those bars, with a bloody sword and a victorious grin as he spots her, then opening the cell and rushing in to hold her close, whispering her name and reassurances.  
It was enough to make her whine as fresh pain filled her.   
“Stand up Wolf.” Elena growled as she obeyed the voice that made her blood boil. Alexius was smirking at her obedience, and her snarls grew louder.  
Anger was good. Anger didn’t hurt. The lyrium liked anger.   
“Silence.” She immediately stopped her audible growls, but her face was still scrunched as she glared at Alexius.  
“Defiant as ever I see… No matter; I can be as literal as the lyrium needs me to be. Now, kill me.” Elena didn’t need to be told twice. She launched at the bars in complete silence and crashed against them, landing on her feet. She shook off her daze and lunged again, over and over. The bars held fast as she ran head first in to them. Blood poured from her nose and ears, but she kept hitting the bars. With frightening realisation, she knew she couldn’t stop. She would kill herself before disobeying an order. Alexius knew this too, with great satisfaction. He laughed as she broke her face relentlessly and silently. He saw the fear hidden behind the rage.  
He told her she will pay.   
“Enough.” She immediately seized, with her legs shaking as she stood. “Under no circumstances are you to harm me. I shall inform the Elder One of your potential. Until then, stay right there.” He walked away, leaving Elena broken and alone.   
She wanted to scream. 

All Elena knew was pain and suffering. The lyrium in her mended her broken face, but it wasn’t kind. She felt bones and tissue shift and heard it all crack into place. It made her wretch, but still she stood in silence. She swayed as her strength failed her. She stood for what felt like months, but it was probably closer to a few days.   
She wished for death, for she knew Alexius was just getting started. Her fantasy of Cullen rescuing her now ended with him driving his sword through her gut, for she knew there was no going back now.   
“Well you’ve certainly made a mess of the place.” Elena barely had the strength to look at Alexius as he mocked her. The cell was now a pool of waste and blood, with the smell burning her senses away. She didn’t even hear Alexius open the cell and order her outside; she merely followed the compulsion to obey. She staggered out with pain shooting up her legs from staying still for so long. She had welts on her paws from standing in sodden mess, and as soon as they felt hard ground, shocking pain courses through her, stealing the last of her reserves and causing her to faint.   
Just before she felt arms encircling her. 

She woke moments later to angry shouts, cursing herself for still being alive.   
But she felt the lyrium refusing to let her go. Even in her animal form, she shook with silent sobs, full of pain, anger, grief and fear.   
Fear like she’s never known. It was the smallest of blessings that the lyrium did not let her dwell on such a feeling.  
Just focus on the anger, the singing cooed as it healed her paws and fed strength into her legs. It was just in time too, for she felt the compulsion to stand.   
She obeyed Alexius with the silent snarl that seemed permanently etched on her face.   
“Take it easy Sweet.” The voice made her jump; she didn’t notice the familiar figure kneeling right in front of her.  
Samson.  
She was so shocked she forgot to breathe. She drunk in the sight of him, and for the first time since her ordeal began, the singing quieted. He looked much older, with tired, bloodshot eyes and a sad smile as he stroked her cheek. They were ignoring the shouts of Alexius as they studied each other.  
Until Alexius ordered Elena to attack.   
Samson swung his head to Alexius with a furious look as Elena prepared to spring.  
“Disregard that Sweet.” Elena almost fell head first in to the ground, released from her compulsion. Samson raised an eyebrow at Alexius.  
“You’re on dangerous grounds, mage.” He growled as Alexius looked at him, stunned. “I am the general of the Elder One’s Templars. Did you not think I would have control over the lyrium as well?” Alexius began to stutter and apology but Samson held up his hand to silence him. “I don’t have time for this. My orders were to pick up the wolf ready for battle. Now get out of our way.” Samson looked at Elena and gestured her to follow.   
Even without a direct order she rushed to obey, pausing to give Alexius a deadly glare, hating how her old orders still applied. 

Samson didn’t say a word as they walked out of the castle, and didn’t even look back to check she was still following.   
He didn’t need to.  
Her previous affection for him coupled with the red lyrium in her body drawing her to him made her obsessed; so inexplicitly drawn to him that she would choose him over air to breathe. As they went outside the castle gates it was apparent how much power he had over the lyrium; an army of Red Templars watched their approach, eyeing her with suspicion and him, adoration.   
Despite all the questions in her mind and the pain they brought, she remained silent as ordered as they walked to an empty cage. She looked at Samson with fear in her eyes; was he just her new jailor? Samson sighed.  
“Get in. It will give you chance to heal as we march.” She obeyed, but her eyes looked at him with betrayal, with growing hurt as he locked her in.   
“Any orders that blasted mage gave you; disregard them. You’re under my control now, and the Elder One.” His eyes softened. “Rest now Sweet. We will talk when we get closer to Haven.” Elena’s eyes opened wide and fear filled her heart.   
They were going to attack Haven.  
Cullen, the others, they wouldn’t stand a chance.  
She lunged at the cage with an indescribable cry of fear and pain. Even the screaming in her head wasn’t enough to quell her fear for Cullen’s safety. She roared and cried out as she clawed and hit the cage. Her magic somehow found strength to project his name to all the Templars, making them recoil while Samson merely stood there in shock, before jealously hardened his resolve.  
“Enough!” He shouted. Elena immediately seized, panting and with a broken shoulder, but her magic continued shouting for Cullen, willing him to hear her warning, somehow. “You will control your magic!” Samson ordered. With a whimper, she reined in her magic, unaware of the effect she had on the other Templars, some of which knew the old Knight-Captain of Kirkwall. Samson looked at the Templars.   
“He is as much a traitor to the order as all the others who abandoned us! There will be no mercy.”

It was dark when Elena woke, with campfires dotted around the clearing where the Templars were resting. She jumped when she noticed Samson on the other side of the cage, just watching her. Her brief moment of clarity faded when the singing began again, drawing her towards him. She shuffled to the edge of the cage to get as close to him as possible, feeling a heat in her stomach that needed to be satisfied.  
She wanted him.  
Samson felt her need and saw the hunger in her eyes, and with a grin he wordlessly opened the cage, motioning for her to follow him to a secluded thicket.   
She should have run. He never ordered her to follow. But the singing made her, so he didn’t need to.   
He knew the control he had over her; he felt it in his own lyrium.  
He’s waited so long for her, now here’s his chance. He sat on his knees in front of her.  
“I can make you human again for a while, but during this time you’re not allowed to speak.” He put his hands on each side of her head. “Unless you wish to say my name.” He whispered, grinning as she shivered with anticipation. He purged her wolf spell, making her human. He even managed to shrink the crystals that plagued her body, though they would quickly grow back.   
Elena didn’t even notice them as she fell onto his lap, locking her legs and arms around him as their lips collided with audible gasps. There was a thrill in having her naked body pressed against his custom armour, and he pulled her in closer with his gauntlets scratching her back. He was desperate to feel her though. He threw off the armour on his hands and ran them up her back, relishing the softness of her skin; her only imperfection being the nodules of red lyrium that covered her. Elena moaned into his mouth as he massaged her scalp with one hand while the other moved her against his armour, rubbing her sensitive nipples against his cold chest-plate. His tongue eagerly explored her open mouth, and he swallowed her moans and whimpers as though they were his life-giving nectar.   
He wanted to taste more.   
He lifted her up and down on to the ground in front of him, kneeling over her as he kissed and licked down her body. His hand couldn’t resist beating his tongue to the ultimate goal. Elena cried out as he stroked down her core, shuddering as he growled at her wetness. His hands held her legs wide open for him as he dipped in for a taste, making her cry out again. She tasted like red lyrium, and it made him eagerly lap her up with his own grunts and moans. She writhed against him, needing more but being unable to ask for it.   
“Samson…” She whimpered, full of need. He grinned against her and let go of one of her legs to plunge two fingers deep inside her. She gasped at the pleasure and pain of the sudden intrusion; her body new to the experience. It was soon forgotten however as he expertly moved his fingers inside her, stroking and licking her to a screaming orgasm powerful enough for him to feel with his lyrium. He growled as she cried out his name over and over. Impatient to feel his own release deep inside her, he pulled away to wrench off his trousers, kneeling back down and lining up to enter her. He thrusted in, making them both cry out. He felt the resistance of her virginity but kept going deeper until he was fully sheathed. He paused, watching Elena writhe and pant. Her nails were dug deep into the ground beside her and she was watching him with her newly red eyes.   
He couldn’t help but miss the purple.   
He lent down to kiss her, and her hands flew up to his face and hair, pulling him down into a hard, passionate kiss. She moaned his name on his lips, spurring him into a steady thrusting rhythm with her breasts rubbing against his chest-plate. They moaned into each other’s mouths as the pace increased, on a high that felt like their lyrium was embracing. He felt her beginning to climax again, so he sat up gripping her legs and thrusting harder and faster. He came undone when he felt her walls collapse into another orgasm, plunging deep into her one last time with a roar that drowned out her screams. 

Elena found herself back in the cage when she awoke the following morning. She didn’t remember coming back last night, and trying to made her head hurt. She was a wolf again, covered in more crystals than before. She could feel them growing inside her; it made her wretch again, though she has long since had nothing to give. She knew it was the lyrium consuming her that kept her alive.   
She felt Samson’s presence at the head of the march, but it was what was at the rear that scared her into whines.   
Red lyrium behemoths were limping along; soldiers that have long since lost all traces of their humanity as the lyrium completely consumed them and transformed them into crystal monsters.  
That’s going to happen to her.   
Elena wrenched her gaze away, and prayed death would find her before she became such a thing.   
Her heart grew heavy as they advanced towards Haven, but the singing caused her a great deal of pain when she felt this way.  
Embrace your anger, the singing pleaded with her. She growled in response.  
Even if she had to die trying, she had to stop this march.   
Her determination left her every night when she was allowed out of the cage though. Samson’s lyrium caressed her own into a quivering mess of lust and obedience.  
And she couldn’t fight the lyrium.   
It drew her into his arms, where he transformed her and worshipped her body; stroking down her body as he kissed her neck behind her, or holding her arms above her head against a tree as he grinded against her. He always hid his body in his armour though, like he needed the protection from her. That thought brought on her pain though, so it was quickly forgotten amidst their passionate love-making.   
Every morning she would wake up back in the cage as the Templars continued their march. And every morning she would feel more and more defeated. She began seeing Leliana’s murdered scouts tossed aside on the road, and knew warning would never reach Haven in time. The sight of the Frostbacks made her weep with self-hatred and sadness that the other Templars felt. They eyed her nervously and tried to avoid her as much as possible, confused by the strange relationship between the wolf and their general.   
They would never question it though.   
She knew the attack was near when Samson stayed away from her cage that night. She tried reaching out with everything she had to warn someone, praying that somehow Cullen would hear her. She was quickly knocked down by Samson’s anger, causing pain as though his lyrium was tearing hers apart. She fainted from the sheer pain and power of his mental attack.  
That was her last chance. 

It was morning when she found herself being dragged out of the cage, falling hard onto the floor. With a whine, she came around, looking up and Samson’s face that was full of contempt. He spoke low to her, crossing his arms.  
“Your orders are to lead this march into Haven, killing every Inquisition member you see unless I say otherwise. Nod to show you understand.” Elena sobbed internally as she nodded, pain filling her as she wept. She shook violently as she was led to the front, walking a couple of meters in front of Samson. She pleaded for death to take her now and quickly. She pleaded with Samson to kill her, with such pain that he flinched.  
But he shook his head.   
He had orders of his own.   
She desperately tried to think of a way to provoke the Templars; to run away or try and kill one of them.   
But her orders prevented her.   
Thinking made her head hurt until she was breathless and growling.   
It was useless.   
She saw Cullen run towards her. She cried out for him to kill her quickly. He ran faster, pausing when she snarled, before running again. She felt his need to help her. He’ll think of something. Don’t worry. You’re back now…  
She launched with a pained roar. Her jaws clamped around his neck.   
He felt her pain and compulsions. He felt everything. With the last of his strength he stroked her face.  
It’s alright love, I understand.  
Their connection broke as he left her.   
She couldn’t even pause to feel her heart break; Others were coming, she had to kill them all.   
Her orders were clear. 

She became the Red Lyrium Reaper, terrorising Ferelden and Orlais. Anyone who stood against the Elder One were struck down by her soulless husk. The lyrium completely consumed her; there was no humanity left. Only her anger kept her alive after the day the Inquisition fell. She killed everyone she saw; Josephine, Blackwall, Solas, Rylen… Everyone. Her soul could never survive such acts. The Elena that returned to her cage that night was not the one that left it that morning. She snarled and lunged at the cage as Samson approached, with such anger and force that he backed away. He hoped that there was a way he could win her heart again, someday. He soon realised though; He couldn’t win something she no longer possessed.   
It died with Cullen.  
In his own desperation and with the red lyrium slowly consuming him, Samson returned to Elena and ordered her to love him.   
So, she did.   
She would kneel before him and take him where he pleased. She would moan his name and whisper her love for him. She would save him in battle where he surely would have died. She conquered the world by his side.   
Yet he saw the intense hatred in her red eyes every time she looked at him.   
It seemed a blessing when the lyrium in Samson finally consumed him, into a state where he no longer cared. He asked Elena one day to kill him.  
Her orders were clear. 

It was just another day when the Elder One ordered Elena to return to Redcliffe castle, for Michael Trevelyan had returned, and he needed to be killed along with any companions that may have survived.  
She went, unable to feel the significance of this mission.  
For this Michael Trevelyan was just another target.  
Brother, is just a word.   
For a moment, as Leliana plunged a dagger into her chest, Elena became herself. It was a relief to know she was finally going to die. She looked on as her brother took one last look at her before running into a portal.  
Her last feeling was hope.


End file.
